valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Coriander
Coriander is a small village situated in Northwestern Midgard near Villnore and featured in both Valkyrie Profile and Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Valkyrie Profile This isolated village in the mountains of Villnore has little contact with the outside world, but recently has been visited often by merchants dealing in the slave trade. Storyline Coriander is an extremely poor village, where people are forced to sell their daughters into slavery in order to be able to survive. It is the birthplace of both Lucian and Platina. Learning that Platina's parents were about to sell her, just like his own parents sold his little sister, Lucian runs away with her, but unwittingly brings about her death, which sets in motion the events of the game. If Lucian is sent to Asgard during Chapter 5 or 6, he will bring Lenneth to Coriander to tell her about his past, since she reminds him of Platina. Miscellaneous *Aelia may be encountered in Coriander if you visit it before Chapter 4. *When Lucian brings Lenneth to Coriander to tell her about Platina's death, Lenneth retains her normal appearance, rather than changing into her incognito form as Meril. This could be an oversight. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria A territory of Villnore between two mountains. The villagers lead simple lives. Storyline Although small and unassuming, Coriander is a charming, peaceful little village, mostly removed from the turmoil of the rest of Midgard. Alicia first passes through during her quest of the Dragon Orb. The villagers direct her to the Serdberg Mountain Ruins. After her death at the hands of Lezard, Alicia is reborn as a little girl in Coriander. Shop Items Chapter 3 (Travelling Merchant) Weapons: Shamshir, Frostbane (2), Striking Sword, Claymore (2), Long Bow, Composite Longbow (2), Infinity Rod (2) Armour: Duel Helm (2), Metal Crown, Olive Crown (2), Cuirass, Duel Armor (2), Silver Cloak, Supreme Garb (2), Duel Guarder (2), Duel Greaves (2), Cloth Greaves, Leather Boots, Suede Boots Items: Warrior's Arcanum, Apothecary's Arcanum (3), Dwarf Tincture (1), Fairy Tincture (4), Honeysuckle Dew, The Cosmic Order, Bragi's Song, Thaw Water, Pearl Grass, Cockatrice Egg, Idun's Apples, Aspect Stone, Union Plume, Holy Water, Fireproof Trinket, Iceproof Trinket, Earthproof Trinket, Lightningproof Trinket, Flare Gem (3), Ice Gem (3), Thunder Gem (3), Earth Gem (3), Holy Gem (3), Shadow Gem (3), Prism Gem (3), Spectacles Accessories: Beryl Bracelet (1), Blue Bronze Mirror, Blue Doll, Red Cherry, Ruby-Eyed Bee (2) Creation: Falchion, Ignite Sword, Spear "Basilisk", Holy Rod, Rune Crown, Icicle Plate, Leather Cloak, Goddess Pendant, Curse Check, Paralyze Check, Shadow Crystal, Prime Elixir, Foolproof Trinket, Bird Ring 1 available after clearing Serdberg Mountain Ruins 2 available after clearing Audoula Temple on the Lake 3 available after clearing Surts Volcano Caverns 4 available after clearing Crawsus Forest Ruins Chapter 6 Weapons: Holy Sword, Vainslayer Armor: Valor Helm, Valor Armor Treasure *Insect Stinger (1) *Blue Soul Flame (1) *Earth Gem *Golden Egg (2) *Royal Jelly (2) *Might Potion (3) *Core Emerald (4) *Expert's Experience (5) *Golden Egg (6) *Golden Egg (7) 1 available by talking to the man next to the Travelling Merchant 2 available after clearing Serdberg Mountain Ruins and talking to the chicken on the first screen and the girl with the dog on the second screen respectively 3 available after clearing the Ancient Forest in Chapter 3 and talking to the quest giver 4 available in Chapter 4: the woman blocking the chest will be gone 5 available after clearing the Ancient Forest in Chapter 4 and talking to the quest giver; only possible by having previously cleared the dungeon in Chapter 3 6 available in Chapter 5 by talking to the chicken located next to the Inn 7 available in Chapter 6 by talking to the chicken to the right of the house on the first screen Miscellaneous *Talking to the girl with the dog on the second screen will unlock the Serdberg Mountain Ruins. *You can feed Bonemeal to a chicken in town to receive various items: Chicken Feed (1 Bonemeal), Vegetable Debris (5 Bonemeals), Clamshell Chum (10 Bonemeals), Bird Poop (15 Bonemeals). These items can be used to create the Bird Ring, which, in turn, is necessary to create the Solomon Ring. *Aaron, Dyn, Zunde, Sylphide, Jessica and Richelle will appear in Coriander when released. *Talk to a man with a fishing rod to the right of the first house in Coriander in Chapter 3 to unlock the Ancient Forest optional dungeon. Talk to him again in Chapter 4 to unlock a different boss in the same location. Trivia Coriander is the name of a plant commonly used in cooking and for medicinal purposes http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coriander. It may have been chosen as the name for the village to give it a pastoral feel. ---- Category:Locations Category:Town